


Prescription: Music

by Llamaonfire



Category: Elton John - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: Insomnia, Inspired by Music, Other, Short, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey into another insomnia night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prescription: Music

**Author's Note:**

> Video based on this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBGSXFH9Sp0

Picture yourself sit on the edge of the bed. Almost falling back or forward as you stare in loneliness. Your brain is tired, but still it aches with thoughts that you can’t push back. You know that you want to sleep, but the last 4 hours that lead you to be sitting here at 5am tell you that sleep is a lost cause.

As you sit there you breath in and soon a melody comes to your mind. “Don’t make it bad, take a sad song and make it better.” the soft melodic voice sings in your head. “Don’t care the world upon your shoulder” You try to remember the whole song, but those two lines, along with a few others just keep getting messed up by your lack of sleep. That irritates you so you turn on the radio.

Thought the speakers another familiar song blasts out, making you turn to volume down slightly, before you slowly start letting the singer’s words enter your mind. “And it’s times like these when we all need to hear the radio. Cause from the lips of some old singer, we can share the troubles we already know….” Slowly you reminder the lyrics and sing along, feeling as though their wasn’t even a need to remember those words in the first place.

"They reach into your room  
Just feel their gentle touch  
When all hope is gone  
Sad songs say so much”

A book, a movie or a chat do wonders of distraction, but only a good sad song can reach into your heaven heart and pull it back up. That is, because you know that someone else was suffering just as much as you to write this song you are singing. So as each word describes you perfectly, you feel comforted. You’re not alone.

The comfort lets you drift away into someone else’s description of yourself, slowly lying back into bed and, as the sun rises, you fall back in your needed sleep.

No need for those light-switch pills you take sometimes, just some good music.


End file.
